Moriah Anand
| place=9/20 | challenges=7 | votesagainst=7 | days=29 }} Moriah Anand 'was a castaway on ''Survivor: Nepal. Bio Survivor: Nepal '''Name (Age): Moriah Anand (34) Current Residence: Laurel, MD Occupation: Aerospace Engineer Tribe Designation: 3 Words to Describe You: Intelligent, Observant, Creative 3 Interesting Facts About You: Both of my parents were born in India; my mom moved here when she was 16, while my dad moved here when he was a little boy. So most of my family still lives in India, and whenever I can I go back to visit them. Thanks to my parents' hard work I was able to get a degree in aerospace engineering from MIT and now I work for NASA testing and designing future spacecraft. It's a dream job for sure! Favorite Past Player: I've always loved Rhodeia Black, she's so incredibly smart and beautiful but she's still quieter and not cocky like a lot of people in her position would be. She also played a pretty great game. She had a wonderful growth arc on Corsica, and I'd love to see her come back again. Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: You know, people say stuff isn't hard because it isn't rocket science. Survivor isn't rocket science. And yet my job is rocket science! Haha, but really, my job is tough and I've worked hard to get where I am. I have experience with people and lots of intelligence but I'm not weak or cocky, so I think I have a pretty good shot at this. Voting History Survivor: Nepal Moriah started on the white Lhotse tribe. They weren't the strongest due to weaker members and disharmony, even though they only lost one Immunity Challenge as an original tribe. Moriah bonded closesly with Daniel Gavshont and the two protected the kindly Kandy Reese despite her weakness at their first Tribal Council. She also found an idol at Lhotse's camp. After the swap, Daniel and Moriah sat soundly between the Manaslu and Annapurna factions vying for their votes on New Annapurna. New Annapurna dominated in challenges however and didn't have to face Tribal until the last pre-merge vote. In the end, they sided with the Manaslus since they seemed less threatening and they had built better bonds with them. After the merge, Moriah and Daniel teamed up with the Manaslu alliance, headed vocally by Teron Kisth and strategically by Kismet Skor, as well as Everett Dax and Niyah Boone from the decimated Pumori tribe, in order to take out the original Annapurnas. The alliance was wobbly with so many members. Moriah especially disliked how close Everett had become to the Manaslus, and used her idol to send him out of the game at the second post-merge vote. Disgusted with how she had flipped on them, she quickly became distanced from the Manaslus. While she did her best to work her way back in, only Immunity saved her the round after Everett's blindside, and the vote after that she was taken out by the Manaslu-Pumori alliance for being unreliable and scheming. At the Final Tribal Council, Moriah belittled Niyah for her subservient, lopsided gameplay like much of the jury, and largely wrote off Bernardo Calderon as disinteresting strategically, easily giving her vote to Kismet. In episode 10, Moriah used her extra vote from the Prayer Wheel to vote against Lucia Gomez twice. In episode 11, Josiah Roth used his extra vote from the Prayer Wheel to vote against Moriah twice. Category:9th Place Category:Jury Members Category:Asian American Castaways Category:Survivor: Nepal Category:Maryland Castaways